


Call Me Darling

by Kairat11



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec secretly likes to be spoiled, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is the best boyfriend, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Romance, Romantic Fluff, These two and their love are gonna kill me one day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: Magnus gives Alec all the relaxation and love he needs when he gets home from days on end of exhaustion and self-neglect.





	Call Me Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Here is the one shot I promised you a few weeks ago. Still missing In Love and Sorrow, but I hope this little story brightens your heart and gives you all the fluffy feels. 
> 
> PS: Happy Holidays and a prosperous 2019. Much love to you all :D 
> 
> Happy reading!

As of late—for almost three weeks to be exact—Alec had been running himself to the ground— no breaks, no naps, and living on energy drinks, and whatever stale food he found in the Institute’s kitchen.

With Lilith and the Owl at large and the increasing demon possession attacks, the Institute was on high alert, all hands-on deck. Jace was acting weirder and weirder and this of course affected Alec and added to his through-the-roof stress. Clary was worried as it was natural but with Isabelle by her side she at least took time to reenergize before setting out on another mission. Alec, on the other hand, didn’t know the meaning of self-care; he was in soldier and Head of the Institute mode, helping dispatch Shadowhunters teams, doing debriefings, setting up schedules, and going out on missions.

Magnus himself had been called to the Institute a handful of times to help with analyzing possessed victims that were increasingly different from the ones they have dealt before.

Apparently, Lilith was not only using humans as vessels for her demons, but also manipulating them with dark magic. Dark magic was wildly unpredictable and everyone at the Institute as well as the people that had been possessed (and afterward exorcised by the Owl) would be at risk if these demons were to infiltrate it or if they were to confront the possessed bodies without knowledge on how to deal with them properly. Even if he could help the possessed victims, there were tendrils of magic left on the bodies albeit it being too weak, it was better to be safe than sorry.

But, back to Alec. They hadn’t had many opportunities to be alone or _really_ talk, except for the basic greetings.

_“Hi! How are you?”_

_“I’m fine.”_

_“No, you are not. Have you eaten or slept?”_

_“Magnus, I’m okay. Don’t worry.”_

_“Of course, I have to worry, dear. Because you don’t. You look thinner and exhausted.”_

_“Everyone is, Magnus. I-I can’t just take a break or sleep in when everyone is working their asses off.”_

_“I understand, love. But you look worse than everyone else. Let’s portal to the loft. I’ll make you some food, that Pasta Al Forno you like. And I just got more of that chamomile with lavender tea that you favor.”_

_“Magnus, I want to but I can’t. I have to go now. I love you.”_

And with a quick peck on the lips coupled with a weary lingering look, his young lover strode away. He had been doing that more often than not these days. It was worrisome.

It’s been three days since that hasty conversation. They have talked on the phone several times. Izzy and Clary had also kept him informed about Alec. They were as worried as Magnus was for both he and Jace. But his boyfriend was beyond stubborn when he was focused on fulfilling his duty.

He received a call from Izzy an hour ago, telling him that she and Clary and even Jace had convinced Alec to go home and get some rest. It hadn’t been easy but Maryse had intervened and between all of them they’ve gotten through to him. The Healing and Energy Runes had been of little help lately; Alec was completely fatigued and that put him and the people at the Institute in grave danger. After the phone call ended, he got to work right away. He was relieved that Alec had yielded and gone home, even though he knew his Nephilim must be brooding on his way home.

Magnus didn’t need to use magic to know his Shadowhunter must have taken a detour before heading to the loft. He knew Alec needed some alone time when he felt irritated and stressed out, so he probably took the solitary walking trail they had discovered a few weeks back. That’ll give him plenty of time to get things ready.

*****

It was a cold and cloudy night, and he could almost smell the snow. He was sure the clouds couldn’t hold onto the snow past midnight. Alec enjoyed the snow and the cold, especially when he had arms that welcomed him so warmly to his new home. 

As soon as Alec crossed the loft’s threshold, he knew Magnus was up to something. The lights were dimmed, classical music played (Puccini’s O Mio Babbino Caro, if he guessed right), and his eyes were caught by the lavender and pink rose petals scattered on the floor. He didn’t know what his warlock was planning, but it didn’t matter; he felt a sudden burst of joy and belonging upon setting foot inside. _I’m home_ , he though, as he shrugged off his leather jacket and hanged it, and then set down his weapons in a woven round basket near the door. Before he could call out to Magnus, his lover’s sultry voice knocked in his ears.

“Follow the petals, my darling angel.”

At the endearment, his smile grew and his heart did a back-flip. One of his hands reached for his chest as he took a deep breath— _Will he ever get used to this? To feeling so welcome? To be so sincerely wanted? To be showered with sweetness? To be so genuinely loved without expecting anything in return?_

“No. I never will,” he murmured to himself. And with that thought, he did as his man asked.

He felt blissful joy dance in his chest as he followed the trail.

When he entered their bedroom, his eyes were once again caught by the same colored rose petals which lead him to the spacious bathroom. Petals floated on the divinely perfumed warm water, a bottle of what looked like very expensive champagne awaited buried in a pure silver ice bucket, soft light reflected on two glass flutes, and what looked like a box of foreign chocolate lay next to them on a rounded marble table. But the luxury didn’t end there— short and tall beeswax pillar candles illuminated the space as the sole source of light with its golden rays while melodious classical music flowed through the air. There was another table by the tub and on it, a silver tray that held various vials of different sizes, rich essential oils—Ylang Ylang and almond, geranium and bergamot and many others. It looked like another world in there, as if they had been transported to a lavish spa in a faraway land. Not that this had been his first time to enjoy a relaxing bath with Magnus—no—far from it. But it had never been so elaborate.

He found himself a bit giddy. Magnus was full of surprises. He wished he could surprise Magnus too.

_Magnus_.

His senses had been so taken by Magnus’s doing that that he hadn’t had time to locate his man. And then he felt steady hands on his corded back, fingertips that crept up his spine and seemed to lit up extinguished energy sources. The shiver that came with it wasn’t new. Familiar fingers navigated towards his weary shoulders and down his arms in an easy motion—precise and indulging and healing—setting little explosions along the way.

“Welcome home, Alexander,” came the older man’s silky dark voice.

Yes, indeed Magnus was quite magical in more ways than one. 

The High Warlock of Brooklyn was his boyfriend (yes, High Warlock, because despite not having the title any longer, that who he was). And the mere sound of his voice was enough to evanescence any insidious thoughts gnawing at his mind. Each step the older man took towards him made the walls of his heart tremble. 

Roses were symbolic of heavenly as well as earthly love. And even though Magnus was no divine being, the love he felt for the angelic being in front of him was as pure as these roses he had offered. Alec was his personal angel. 

If there was someone who knew how to create any kind of mood, that was Magnus Bane. From rambunctious Downworld raves to a sophisticated Shadowhunters' rune celebration to cozy movie nights to _this_ —a feast for the senses. It wasn’t only the ambiance. A rectangle bamboo tray plentiful with all sorts of exotic fruits he has never seen before magically appeared at the snap of his boyfriend’s fingers.

At seeing his curious expression, Magnus gave him one of those particularly fond smiles that made his golden cat eyes shine extra bright. They were so beautiful, those eyes. _How could anyone look at them and feel anything but awe?_ Alec could gaze at them all his mortal life and hardly blink.

Magnus read the questions in his eyes and answered them with his usual ease.

“I know you’re worried about Jace, I’m too. But you’re my priority, so please, let me take care of you. Give yourself to me and relax, my sweet darling,” his warlock uttered, his words a comforting blanket and an irrefutable request.

A lengthy sigh sped out of his body as Magnus’ warmth thaw the ice of tension throughout his body. His fatigue was finally catching on fast. He could barely stand or think.

Magnus grounded and calmed his chaotic mind, he silenced all the screams and soothed the pressures, the High Warlock was his anchor—with Magnus, he didn’t feel adrift. Used to bear everything on his own, this was still new to him, but Magnus knew how to reach him, get through to him and make him stop, listen and unwind.  

"Let me adore you, my lovely Nephilim." 

Rose petals on the floor and floating on the divinely perfumed warm water, a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, two flutes, and what looked like an expensive box of dark chocolate, short and tall candles illuminating the space with golden rays, soft classical music flowing through the air, and Magnus's deft hands slowly riding him of his dirty black shirt, dusty dark jeans and boots. 

With every path of his skin revealed, Magnus's lips blessed it; shivers leaped up his spine and goosebumps decorated his heated flesh. The mere bush of those sumptuous lips was enough to light him up like a bonfire fueled by gasoline. And then, came Magnus's inebriating hot breaths, waving against his neck down to his chest and ribs, until Magnus mouth hovered over his still clothed crotch. When Alec's hands went to assist in the task of removing them, his lover's seductive rich voice stopped him on his tracks. 

"Leave it to me, my love," the irresistible man knelt in front of him husked, his penetrating gaze causing Alec’s cheeks to burn, yet his eyes couldn’t help but remain fixed. 

And if he wasn't holding the towel rod, he was sure his knees would have hit the marble floor. The voice Magnus used when they were alone was completely different from the one he used when others were around. It was deep and heavy and loving and edged with something akin to sacred. As if he was talking to someone holy and not human. And his eyes, those feline eyes Alec loved so much, held all his attention and subsumed his thoughts to a few words _'I love you, Magnus'._

Magnus looked sublime in his cobalt blue silk robe, its cuffs embroidered in silver, chest mostly exposed and golden neck tempting him to kiss. Magnus was all the dark things and the forbidden things, the pure things and the mystery shrouded by darkness. But at the same time, Magnus was uncontainable light, so brilliant Alec feared he'll go blind. Everything Magnus was a contradiction, a magnificent puzzle. Magnus made him feel new things every moment they spent together. 

He had never felt as plentiful and happy as when he was in Magnus' presence. Magnus made him feel like he mattered, like he was important and worthy. Like he didn't have to try so hard to impress or to be accepted. And he tried, always, because it was ingrained in him. But Magnus always found a way to unmake his efforts and reduced him to being just Alec, being himself, pure and unadulterated.  

"I don't want or need the Alec everyone knows, my darling. You don't need to be perfect with me. Show me the true Alec, the man who lives inside the Shadowhunter." 

"Magnus..." 

"My Alec just needs to be himself. With me, you can rest. My arms are waiting, soul of mine." 

And just like that, he let himself be cocooned in Magnus firm and safe hold. Never had he felt as free and true as when he was held by these arms. When a person is your haven, it's both terrifying and comforting. Because no matter where you are, as long as you are with that person, you'll feel at home.  

"By the Angel, Magnus you're driving me crazy..." 

A dark chuckle swirled into his ears, and that was enough to make his knees soft like jelly and his heart flutter like a hyperactive butterfly.  

"But I haven't even started yet, petit mignon (little darling/little cutie- French)." 

A shaky breath left him before his semi-frozen vocal cords could knit together the words he wanted to say. It happened often wherever he was with Magnus.  

"You don't need to do much to... to accomplish that." 

"Hmm. Then let me give it my all, Alexander.” 

The High Warlock didn't need magic to have him at his feet. Alec was the descendant of angels, yet he willingly worshipped at the altar of a demon-blooded being. If this was a sin, he didn't care. For heaven would feel like a punishment if Magnus wasn't by his side. He had never seen so much love in someone's eyes as they gazed at him like he did when Magnus looked at him. One smile from Magnus's honey lips and he was instantly intoxicated. 

Magnus’s left hand surfaced out of the perfumed water and off to its home on Alec’s belly, much to his displeasure. An annoyed sound rumbled at the back of his throat and in reply, a rich velvety chuckle rushed through his ears. It raised goosebumps on his hot skin. His head fell back on a sturdy shoulder, leaving the column of his throat expose. Magnus took it as an invitation to nuzzle and nip and lick.

“Ma-gnus!” The name rolled out with a gasp at the same time one hand grasped his lover’s right hand on his waist and the other clenched on his own bare thigh, and his back slightly arched and heavy eyes fluttered close.

“Mmm…So incredibly gorgeous. Oh, so very sweet. How utterly lovely.” These words washed over him in a susurration; they were spoken with raw sincerity and in a timbre so soothing it siphoned the little strength he still had in him.

He melted against Magnus body, and so did his preoccupations and problems and responsibilities, at least momentarily. Right now, the only thing he wanted was Magnus and everything he was and came with him. Because, this person inscribing petal-like kisses to half of his face and with it breathing new life into him, was the one responsible for the black hole that had been steadily growing in his heart for the last three days. Missing Magnus and wanting to see him, but not being able to— it was a special kind of torture.

It seems all of those clichés about being in love were true. A few months, that’s how long they have known each other and been together, and he was already invested 110% in this relationship, in this man that tasted like fire and stardust. _How was that possible?_  

Alec always liked to be in control when he's on missions, at the Institute, and anywhere lives are in his hands. But with Magnus, in their intimate moments, he liked to relinquish control. 

The way Alec melted into his arms made him feel protective and possessive; it aroused in him this power and desire that made him blind and deaf to everything except for the stunning man hugging him tightly. Alec, his Alexander was so very strong and determined, smart and loyal and honest. And he wanted to make sure Alec knew how precious he was, how cherished and loved he is.  

Dropping a kiss to Alec's messy dark hair, he squeezed the taut skin of his man's waist, and then whispered, "Let’s get in the water, sweetheart. I portaled to India today and got some almond oil. A nice massage will release the tension holding onto your muscles." 

"Mm. Okay." 

Magnus's devotion to his pleasure, to his needs and wants almost always made Alec hold back tears and more than a few pathetic sobs. It was all because of the depth of his affections and the tender attentiveness of his touch, the sweetness of his words and the gentleness of his caresses—all of it dismantled him little by little and with the same care built him back up, even better than before.  

Alec was doing a perfect impersonation of a koala bear and Magnus couldn't help but smile fondly. His nose found its way to Alec's neck rune and he let it trace it, inhaling his young lover's scent—sweat, a tinge of blood, dirt, and a hint of Alexander's ethereal fragrance hidden beneath all the other smells. He couldn't wait to wash all of the intruding smells away and delight solely in the airy woodsy scent of his favorite person.  

They languidly danced together, Magnus sensual hands guided him by the hips, pulled him closer and tighter towards him by the neck to hum a song in his ear which made him tremble from head to toe. Soft Candlelight watercolored the night shadows as they sank in the cooper bathtub.  

The taste of Magnus’s vinaceous lips over his own was enough to inebriate him. His man’s warm breaths carried the scent of ripped grapes, and the sweet aroma swirled up his nose and made calm flourish inside his head. He was soft muscles and wobbly bones against his warlock’s chest. The harmoniously constant cadence of Magnus’s heart against his back brought his own heartbeats to the same rhythm. It all felt like magic, yet not a drop of it had made it past his lover’s fingertips. No iridescent blue sparkled on the deft fingertips that kneaded the tense muscles of his shoulders— it was just pure learned skill. Of course, he should have known his wonderful man was a skilled masseuse.

Fingertips as smooth as cashmere trailed down his body—unhurried, feverish, hungrily—until they reached his hard erection under the warm, aromatic water and wrapped gracefully around his member. 

“Ah, mmm, oh! Ma-gnus…”

His legs splayed like a blooming flower does at the touch of spring as Magnus’s right hand guided his fingers to his entrance. It felt a bit strange to thrust his fingers inside himself, to feel Magnus’s fingers brushing against his own inside the tight slippery walls of his body. It felt strangely good, a delicious sensation that left his mouth slacked and made drool slip out. 

“Let go, my love. Come for me. Let me hear your sinfully heavenly moans as you come undone.” 

As their fingers thrusted and scissored together in flawless sync, and the tip of Magnus’s middle finger brushed against his prostate and one of his thumbs rubbed at the sensitive head of his cock, his entire body shuddered violently as it met its untethered climax. Immured by the warmth of the fragrant water and Magnus’s comforting body and his love that felt like magic—he felt boneless with inner-peace and safely vulnerable. 

In Magnus’s hands, he was not only exploring the world and its wonders, but also his sexuality in such a profound level that sometimes he thought he was walking on air.   

He was as hard as can be, but he knew Alec was emotionally drained and mentally weary and physically spent even with the Stamina Rune. But his priority wasn’t self-gratification, it was giving his pretty boy what he needed to feel a bit less burdened. 

Alec’s pleasure was his ecstasy. 

“I like it when you let me spoil you. Because I’m the only one granted that honor,”  he confessed as he pressed a kiss at the crown of a messy head.

“Ngh! Yes…”

He felt free with Magnus in every sense from his body to his soul.

“Mmm, you can’t come without my fingers or my cock inside of you, huh, my sun?”

“Oh, by the Angel…!”

“Give your lips to me and empty my mouth of kisses, Alexander.”

And Alec’s mouth obeyed the command eagerly.

They fell into each other like two stars collapsing into one another, and creating an explosion of never-ending light.  

“Now… you… _Magnus_. You still haven’t come,” Alec murmured in a husky voice, his heavy-lidded eyes mere slits as his Nephilim looked at him.

Oh, how he loved those mesmerizing hazel eyes— so bright and true. 

Magnus couldn’t help the deluge of emotions that overcame him and threatened to spill tears from his eyes. It took him a few seconds to collect himself before he spoke, hands in and out of the warm water as they glided up and down Alec’s flanks. Not wanting to break the quiet that followed Alec’s climax, he breathed the words into his boyfriend’s flushed ear, his lips a hairsbreadth away from it. He didn’t miss the automatic shiver that arose goosebumps on nacreous skin.

“There’s no need to hurry and do it all tonight, darling. You are exhausted. Just rest. You’ll fall asleep in my arms and you’ll wake up in them. Tomorrow morning, we will take it slowly. We will love each other unhurried. Alright?” as Magnus sussurred these words to his ears, he inhaled Magnus’s familiar sandalwood scent—it flowed into him and coiled like a silk ribbon around his heart.

Their soul vibrated at the same frequency there was no doubt about it; it was so natural.

 “Alright,” he quietly replied, as he let himself be manhandled to his feet and out the claw-foot tub. 

After toweling themselves off—correction—after Magnus toweled him off and then himself, they put on some boxers and let languid steps take them into their bedroom. Alec heard the snap of fingers and felt the swirl of light magic imbue the air, before the bathroom door swung close. He knew without turning to look that in an instant the bathroom was left pristine.

To be honest Alec almost expected the bed to be rose-petal-covered, but that wasn’t the case. Instead, it was carefully unmade and the extra pillows Magnus loved to keep were at the foot of the mattress. Lavish white Egyptian cotton sheets welcomed him, and on his pillow, a single shoot of fresh French lavender waited. His lips drew the emotions swelling in his heart, this was so Magnus—every detail meticulously thought out, and all for him, with him in mind.

Alec had never felt this enveloped in love. Ever.

“Thank you…I-I…” He was still quite terrible at expressing his feelings, even more so when his mind was nearly going offline. But Magnus had assured him time and again that it was a process, and that he was improving by leaps and bounds.  

Magnus was already nestled in bed, his hand outstretched and a smile so fond it made Alec’s heart ache. And he took that generous hand and let himself be guided to where he belonged, next to his lover and into the safety of his arms. A long, relieved sigh barreled through him, taking with it the remaining of his energy. A feather-like kiss was transcribed from his still tingling lips to the tip of his nose to his forehead to the crown of his head. All he could do was cinch his arms tightly around his warlock.

If kissed could talk, this one would be saying ‘ _Thank you for this, for everything. For being you. For understanding me. For loving me.’_

Warm skin against warm skin, hot breath against hot breath, heartbeats against heartbeats—the most exquisite feeling. His immortal life had always felt too empty, until Alec came along. _Until you came along_. Those words brought back to mind those words Alec had spoken so sincerely so many weeks ago. Magnus remembered how potent they had been, how hard they had pounded against his mind, how they have forced their way in and opened dead-ends and paved new pathways.

“You’re most welcome, honey bit.”

Alec shifted a bit to look at Magnus in the eyes, and his words dissolved in his tongue. If the endearments always made him lose his breath, then Magnus’s eyes—his _unglamoured eyes—_ unfailingly left him agape. Eyes could drown people, he believed—especially eyes made out of gold and sunlight and night. Eyes like sin and power. Eyes like those gazing into him and pouring love into his already brimming heart.

Magnus waited patiently, like always. A calm so velvety it almost lulled him to sleep.

“I love you…, I love you,” he rasped, lips fanned by Magnus’s even breaths.

The arms that enshrouded him grew tighter around him, and he went limp.

If the world outside these walls was Hell, then this place he called ‘home’ was Heaven.  Here he felt safer than anywhere else. Because the one who held his heart had the most protective arms. 

The beloved man in his embrace had burrowed himself so deeply inside of him that he had fused with his bones. It was such a strange feeling. His heart had been homeless for years, decades—an eternity—until Alec gave it a home. 

Just before he fell into oblivion’s sweet arms, Alec whispered, with eyes semi-parted and hands loosely grasping at the collar of his opened silk pajamas, “I don’t think I know how to live without you anymore..., I-I try to imagine it a-and it hurts. Magnus, I..., um, love you...” 

And with those words his Nephilim’s eyes closed, his tall and strong body relaxed much less tense than before. Alec’s words pierced him, he understood them well, so very well, because he too couldn’t imagine his life without this one-of-a-kind angel.  

With eyes he knew overflowed with the most tender and torrid love, he leaned down to kiss his reply upon his Shadowhunter’s forehead while one of his hands carded through fluffy raven hair, “I love you too, my darling. My sweet beloved, I adore you.” It was whispered with a kind of reverence usually reserved for holy words. 

Before Alec, he used to be like a tumbleweed, rolling here and there from place to place, falling from arms to arms, trying hard to find a place for his heart to rest and for his love to grow. 

Falling in love with Alec was the biggest leap of faith he has ever taken, and no matter the hardship or pain, sweetness and wild delight that came with it—he’ll take it all and call it the best fall of his immortal life.  

He had never felt more holy than in Magnus’s presence. Then other words followed. Words that had a better effect than lavender or warm baths or flavorful tea. 

“Good night, my darling Alexander.” 

In his dreams, Magnus called him ‘darling’ over and over again. And the endearment like sex and foreplay was a religious experience. Just like sex and caresses, words of love could spiritually enlighten the entire being of the people involved and bring then to higher levels of awareness. It was a deep connection not only of the body but of the mind and soul. 

_Darling. Darling. Darling.  
_

He wanted Magnus to always call him _darling_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS: Want more Malec? Click here [In Love And Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314192/chapters/30472236)


End file.
